aphrodisiac god and goddeses
by gibrat15
Summary: based on the actual aphrodisiac god and godesses. this story not only brings sex to the twilight theme, but it also brings some mystery and maybe even laughter. plz read and help improve the world by giving great feedback. R&R.


**A/N: A quick note. this story is one of the my first attempts to writing a sex story. dedicated to one of my friends friend. hope yo like it. burns are totally welcome as well as compliments. happy reading!**

I arrived at one in the morning. I had no other option but to travel in any sort of transportation the town had. I headed to pick up my only suitcase. when a tall muscular man greeted me.

"hello, my name is Khem. Yer new here right?" he said offering his hand to shake. I hesitated to do so. I was too distracted by his strong stare. His eyes seemed to be golden. What an odd color, I thought. I hesitated to shake it. Than gave up when he met my stare.

He was so tall and fit. He looked like if he had been taken out of a foreign magazine filled with triple x pictures. I was already starting to picture him naked. What the hell was wrong with me. I snapped out of my dirty dream and greeted him back.

"hi, I'm Rangda. Yes I actually just arrived" I replied trying not to continue to picture him naked. I flinched at the thought. Not putting any thought to his Scottish accent. It was so hard to not picture him naked. With those blonde locks caressing every inch of my body. God, and his big muscular arms. I wonder how long is…..OMG! Stop it. I pinched my self on purpose. Not caring for how crazy I might have looked to him.

"are ye okay? Why did ye just pinched yerself?" he asked with a small grin on his face as if he had any idea of why I had pinched my self. God, I had just met him. I yelled in my head. I did not went to rehab for nothing! My friend Anteros had not gone through so much trouble for me for no reason. I had to follow the rules. No sex with anyone because of my desire! Only have sex when I have known that person for a while. As the sex teacher had taught me.

"oh, I'm great! Just tired.. Umm, I'm sorry I didn't ask sooner but, can I help you with something?" I said with enthusiasm, remembering he was a total stranger and had no reason to be talking to me. "oh-Kay? I'm a local cab driver. I only do it on weekends though. And I meant to ask if ye were in need of a lift?" he said doing the "I know exactly what your thinking" smirk again. He is so gorgeous. He is just a stranger. I hit my self mentally.

"Oh! that's really great! Actually I do need a lift. Do you know who lily grant is?" I asked him. He seemed surprised at my question.

"actually I do!" he replied with enthusiasm.

"great. Can you drive me there now?" I asked with relief. The first person to make me feel relief since I left home.

"it will be my pleasure. But I must tell ye I work for Mrs. Grant" he said in a gentle voice. How good looking he was I thought.

"should I be worried about something that I'm not aware of?" I asked. It was really weird the way he was reacting at the moment. Somehow I knew I didn't need to worry about it.

"Not at all. I just…never mind. Lets go. Ye'll find out eventually when yer aunt tell ye." He replied picking up my suitcase from the floor. He headed towards the exit. I followed quietly behind. I started to wonder how great his sculpted body would feel pressed against mine. His strong back supporting me. God how I longed for him. "excuse me?" he said now turned around and was standing in front of me. I was so shocked of how I didn't even noticed when he did so, I imagine how disoriented my expression must have seemed to him. "Uhh….I didn't …say ….anything!" I said stuttering in between words. He showed the most glorious smile I had ever seen in my life.

"well… as ye can see…I can hear every thought ye have had since ye arrived..!" he replied with a serious expression, almost statuesque. I laughed really loud. " that is so not cool. Are you trying to get me scared or something.. there is no such thing as mind readers!" I was still laughing hard. what the hell was wrong with him?

"Rangda, I'm no kidding you. I'm truly being honest with ye. I would nah lie. I do not like lying." he had gotten even more serious. "oh..you are serious? Am I the only one who things you're a nut job?" I asked trying to hold my amusement. "I m no kidding. I already said I was nah. If you don't believe me I'll prove it to ye!" he replied.

**A/N: so sorry for cliff hanger. i really wanted to put this up fast. in hope of my friends finding it. plz review. just press that bottom button and at least leave an " okay" comment. hope you enjoyed. toodles.!**


End file.
